Najlepsze oprawy meczów kibiców Juventusu Turyn
Poniższa ilustrowana lista pokazuje jedne z najciekawszych opraw kibiców Juventusu. Juventus - Inter sezon 1985/1986 center Oprawa z Curva Filadelfia na Stadio Comunale. Napis Grazie Magica Juve oznacza po polsku ''Dziękujemy magiczne Juve). Podziękowanie za zdobyte sezon wcześniej (84/85) puchary, ich sylwetki po bokach flagi. Na środku ówczesne logo Juventusu. Juventus - Parma sezon 1992/1993 center Oprawa z Curva Nord Stadio Delle Alpi. Włoska flaga z czarnym sercem na białej jej części. Juventus - Ajax sezon 1995/1996 center Oprawa z Finału Ligi Mistrzów 1996 na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie. Włoska flaga z logiem Juve na środku, po prawej mała flaga grupy Viking. Juventus - Torino sezon 1999/2000 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Żółty napis "JUVE" na niebieskim tle (barwy Turynu). Poniżej na środku rysunek Mole Antonelliana, najbardziej charakterystycznego budynku Turynu (od którego derby Turynu nazywane są Derby della Mole). Na żółtych wstęgach niebieski napis: "Torino è Nostra" (Turyn jest nasz). Juventus - Milan sezon 2000/2001 center Oprawa z Curva Nord Stadio Delle Alpi. Niebiesko-żółta szachownica i pasy nawiązujące do barw miasta Turyn. Juventus - Inter sezon 2000/2001 center Oprawa z Curva Nord Stadio Delle Alpi. Na poziomie drugim flaga grupy Irriducibili, połączona z flagami włoskimi. Poniżej na pasach napisy, po lewej: "Juve nella mente" (Juve w umysłach), po prawej: "Juve per sempre" (Juve na zawsze). Juventus - Roma sezon 2000/2001 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Oprawa w barwach Turynu (niebieski-żółty). Na środku, na fladze do lewej: szczur przy koloseum odnoszący się do kibiców Romy, herb Juventusu, oraz tarcza z ówczesną ilością Scudetti, a także innymi zdobytymi przez Juve pucharami. Juventus - Torino sezon 2001/2002 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Na środku oprawy "Turin", angielska wersja nazwy miasta, użyty specjalnie aby uniknąć nazwy włoskiej, będącej za razem nazwą znienawidzonego rywala zza miedzy. Na banerze napis: "a le' bianca e neira" (Jest, Turyn, biało czarny). Włoski napis zawiera błąd, do dziś nie wiadomo czy popełniony specjalnie czy przypadkowo. Całość oprawy utrzymana w biało-czarnych barwach klubowych. Juventus - Inter sezon 2001/2002 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Na oprawie napis "Unici" (jeden, jedyny). Poniżej na banerze napis: "La storia siamo noi nessuno si senta offese" (Historia to my, nikt nie czuje się obrażony). Pod banerem, flaga z tarczą za ilość zdobytych wówczas Scudetti, oraz sylwetki pozostałych zdobytych przez Juventus pucharów. Torino - Juventus sezon 2001/2002 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Całość oprawy utrzymana w barwach Turynu (niebieski, żółty). Na środku data 1897, rok powstania Juventusu. Na górze na banerach napis: "Ubi Juve, Ibi Noi" (gdzie Juve, tam My). Jest to połączenie łaciny (ubi, ibi) z włoskim (noi). Na banerze na środku napis "Juventus Taurinorum" nawiązujący do nazwy wojskowego obozu z czasów Rzymskich, który był zalążkiem obecnego Turynu, a nazywał się Costra Taurinorum, później Augusta Taurinorum. Juventus - Atalanta sezon 2002/2003 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Mecz inauguracyjny sezonu 02/03. Oprawa nawiązuje do 26 Scudetto zdobytego sezon wcześniej. Tarcza z liczbą 26, na biało czarnej fladze. Poniżej włoska flaga, na środku herb miasta Turyn. Juventus - Piacenza sezon 2002/2003 center Oprawa z Curva Nord Stadio Delle Alpi. "Grazie Avvocato" (dziękujemy Adwokacie) na fladze w barwach miasta Turyn (niebiesko, żółty). Kibice oddają hołd wielkiemu Gianniemu Agnellemu, noszącemu przydomek Avvocato z racji wykształcenia, zmarłemu kilka dni przed meczem. Juventus - Piacenza sezon 2002/2003 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. "Ciao Presidente" (Żegnaj Prezydencie) na fladze w barwach klubowych. Kibice oddają hołd wielkiemu Gianniemu Agnellemu, będącemu przez lata prezydentem i prezydentem honorowym Juventusu, zmarłemu kilka dni przed meczem. Juventus - Milan sezon 2002/2003 center Oprawa z finału Ligi Mistrzów 2003 na stadionie Old Traford w Manchesterze. W górnej części trybuny, niebieski i żółty - barwy Turynu, na środku pomnik z Piazza San Carlo, miejsca gdzie Juventini świętują w Turynie wszystkie sukcesy, poniżej włoska flaga. W dolnej części trybuny biało czarne pasy, barwy klubowe. Na banerze napis: "In campo 11 piemontesi tosti" - Na boisku 11 twardzieli z Piemontu (region administracyjny, którego stolica jest Turyn). Juventus - Perugia sezon 2003/2004 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Napis na banerze "Il Calcio ha un nome:" (piłka nożna nazywa się): PAVEL. Choreografia poświęcona Pavlovi Nedvedowi, który na meczu z Perugią prezentował Złotą Piłkę zdobytą za rok 2003. Juventus - Fiorentina sezon 2004/2005 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Po bokach flagi włoskie. Na środku na białym tle herb Juventusu oraz pasek w barwach miasta Turyn (niebiesko-żółty). Poniżej napis "Viviamo di emozioni che solo tu sai darci" (Żyjemy emocjami, które tylko ty potrafisz nam podarować). Juventus - Milan sezon 2004/2005 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Napis Juventus na niebieskim tle, odwołującym się do koloru wody. Na banerze: "Come puo' uno scuglio arginare il mare" - jak może jedna rafa (skała) wzburzyć morze. Juventus - Real sezon 2004/2005 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Na 1. i 3. poziomie flaga Włoch. Na poziomie 2. szachownica, poniżej na banerze napis: "Sacco matto al re... al" - szach mat re... alowi. Jest to gra słów. Słowo "re" w języku włoskim oznacza króla. Juventus - Liverpool sezon 2004/2005 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Przekształcenie angielskiego I love you (kocham cię) w formę nawiązującą do Juve. Na banerze napis: "Quello che c'e' in fondo al cuore non muore mai" (to co mam w sercu na dnie, nie umrze nigdy). Juventus - Cagliari sezon 2004/2005 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Kibice świętują 28 mistrzostwo w ostatnim meczu sezonu. Napis "Totus tuus", z łacińskiego "Cały twój" (tytuł mistrzowski). Poniżej napis "Campioni D'Italia" (Mistrzowie Włoch) i tarcza Scudetto z cyfrą 28 (liczba tytułów). Juventus - Inter sezon 2005/2006 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. 2 gwiazdy oznaczające 20 tytułów mistrzowskich (każda za 10 tytułów) oraz osiem tarcz oznaczające kolejne 8 tytułów. Poniżej napis: "Guardateci sul petto e portateci rispetto" - spójrzcie na pierś (miejsce gdzie na koszulkach umieszczona jest tarcza za Scudetto) i okażcie respekt. Nawiązanie do ogromnej różnicy w ilości zdobytych przez Juventus i Inter Scudetti. Juventus - Milan sezon 2005/2006 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Na środku napis ".... Povero diavolo (słowo zastąpione rysunkiem zniechęconego diabła) che pena ci fai" - biedny diabeł (symbol Milanu), jak nam ciebie szkoda. Na meczu tym obecni byli członkowie JuvePoland Club. Juventus - Arsenal sezon 2005/2006 center Oprawa z Curva Scirea (Sud) Stadio Delle Alpi. Na 1. i 3. poziomie kolorystyczne odwołanie do barw Turynu (niebieski i żółty). Na środku włoska flaga z herbem Juventusu oraz napis "Made in Italy" (stworzone we Włoszech). Juventus - Inter sezon 2007/2008 center Oprawa z Curva Sud Scirea Stadio Olimpico. Po bokach dwie tracze ze 28 i 29 Scudetto, które cały czas należą do Juventus. Na środku herb klubowy w koronie oraz dwie zebry, będące symbolem klubu. Na banerach napis: "Solo il campo Regna sovrano, il campioni siamo Noi" (Tylko na boisku, Królowa króluje/rządzi, mistrzowie to My). Juventus - Torino sezon 2008/2009 center Oprawa z Curva Sud Scirea Stadio Olimpico. Na tle barw Turynu (żółty i niebieski) rozciągnięta flaga z biało-czarną panoramą miasta, oraz samolotem ciągnącym za sobą napis: "Juventus". Na górze flagi napis: "Tutta mia la citta'" (całe moje miasto), a także herb Juventusu po prawej, oraz herb regionu Piemont w barwach Turynu po lewej. Na białym banerze napis: " Di giorni o di sera Torino è da sempre bianconera" (nocą czy dniem Turyn jest od zawsze biało-czarny). Kategoria:Drużyna Juventusu Turyn